Handsome Little Liars
by TerribleFiction
Summary: Set in the middle of season two, the boys of Rosewood are about to get the surprise of their lives.  "A" isn't done, and they don't plan on quitting anytime soon.  Watch your backs boys... MA for smut, language, and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas's alarm clock blared in his right ear, loudly and suddenly waking him up from his slumber. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. With a brisk swing, he slammed his hand down on the clock to shut it up. The sun shone through his window, and it tried to rouse Lucas from the dream he had been having. There was a noise across the hall, footsteps, and he sat up suddenly. Someone else was in his house. Only when he got to his bedroom door did he realize that Caleb had been temporarily living with him and his family. His mother was a very charitable lady, and she had gladly taken the troubled boy into their home. Caleb was being fed three times a day, and had a nice warm couch to sleep on every night. Lucas opened his bedroom door and looked down each side of his hallway. There was nobody on either side. The bathroom door hung open just a crack. Lucas headed in that direction, opening the door quickly. His eyes flashed to the naked boy climbing out of his shower before he closed his eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry! The-the door was open-"

"Dude, seriously?" Caleb scrambled for a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Lucas peeked from under his eyelashes to make sure Caleb was completely covered. The taller boy closed the shower curtain, slightly upset, slightly embarrassed. No one had ever seen him naked on accident, let alone the guy he was staying with.

"Y-you're, um, pretty bi-" Lucas stuttered, not sure what to say about the situation.

"Lucas, stop right there." Caleb couldn't help but smile a little. The only person he'd slept with was Hannah, and even she hadn't commented on the size of him. Lucas blushed and looked at himself in the mirror to avoid eye contact with Caleb. His eyes focused on the sink next. "Did you like what you saw?" Caleb teased, using another towel to dry his dark hair. The boy in the mirror was unable to hide how uncomfortable he was this close to Caleb.

"Um… what?" He was going to play innocent and try to avoid saying anything that might make the situation any more awkward, if that were even possible. Caleb tossed the damp towel from his head into the hamper and turned his attention back at Lucas. Caleb noticed how his eyes would look at him then dart away, as if he'd been caught oogling at something he shouldn't have. Caleb was going to have fun with this.

"I said, did you like my dick?" he laughed. It wouldn't have been possible for Lucas's cheeks to burn any redder than at that very moment. Lucas had been interested in Caleb's girlfriend, and they might have even tried dating, but he only wanted to be Hannah's friend. He'd lied about being interested in one of his fellow Yearbook Club members to make sure no one found out that he was curious about guys. Caleb was always the one of his late night fancies, or his morning wanks. Lucas looked at the ground, his heart pounding faster.

"I-I… did." He said quickly. He wasn't sure what Caleb would do, but he braced himself for the most awkward moment in his life. Caleb was taken by surprise. He was only kidding, and here Lucas was, telling him that he liked his dick. Lucas, out of the corner of his eye, saw Caleb adjust himself under the towel around his waist. Caleb spotted this too, looking into the other boy's eyes.

"You know, I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

"I'm being c-completely serious."

"Oh?" Caleb was turned on now. He liked Hannah a lot, be he too was only interested in using her as a beard, a cover-up for how he really felt. He knew it would break her heart if she ever found out, so he continued to play the role of a loving boyfriend. Lucas could see a small tent growing underneath the white towel Caleb wore, and he couldn't help but look down at himself. Yup. Boner alert. Lucas could feel the cotton of his underwear constricting him, painful but exciting. The both of them silently stared at each other.

"I'm not sure what we're doing… but let's just do it already. Okay?" Lucas asked, closing the bathroom door. Caleb raised an eyebrow before he let his towel drop on the floor. Lucas's eyes went wide at the sight of him. Caleb was smooth, from his feet to his face. Lucas bit his lips, taking a tentative step towards the other boy. Caleb did the same thing. With a few more steps, Caleb and Lucas were face to face. The taller boy moved in first, kissing Lucas softly on the lips. He didn't know how rough Lucas wanted it, so he was gentle with him. The other boy wrapped his hand around Caleb's cock, feeling the ridges and veins against his palm. Caleb groaned into their kiss, reaching his hand into Lucas's pajama bottoms and taking hold of him. Their tongues flicked against each other, and Lucas sucked on Caleb's bottom lip, all the while stroking each other's pulsing dicks. Lucas was the one to break the kiss, moving down to Caleb's jaw line and neck. He didn't want to leave a hickey, so he only sucked on him for a few moments.

Caleb let his eyes close while Lucas had his way. He wanted so badly for Lucas to suck him off, but he had to wait. He wouldn't force the boy to do anything he didn't want to. Hopefully he wanted to do everything though. Lucas was now at Caleb's chest, tracing his abs with his tongue. He licked at his nipples, sucking around the skin as he lowered onto his knees.

"Fuck, Lucas, you're a pro at this." Lucas didn't try to mask his smile. He enjoyed pleasing the guy he had been fantasizing about for weeks, and he himself enjoyed this too. Lucas kissed around the base of Caleb's cock, inhaling the smell of lavender soap and the faint aroma of sweat. His tongue traced up the underside of Caleb's dick, slowly taking the head in his mouth. Caleb hissed and let his head fall back, his wet hair dripping to the linoleum floor. His hand went to the back of Lucas's head, guiding him further down. Lucas choked a little, but let his throat muscle to relax and allow more to slide down. Lucas slipped out of his pajama pants and underwear, stroking his own prick while he sucked on Caleb's. He slid the dick out and began to jack him off while he ran his nose and tongue against Caleb's tanned balls.

"Ahh, yeah…" Caleb whispered, trying to stay standing up. He used his left hand to run through Lucas's hair, while his right held him up against the wall. Lucas opened wide and took in his balls, the bush brushing against his nose. Caleb almost came then, but bit on his lip hard. For a few seconds Caleb could feel Lucas's tongue sliding around his testicles while his cock was tugged at. Lucas let the dripping balls go before returning to his prick. Caleb could feel it coming on, the rising feeling of ejaculation. He took hold of Lucas's face, locking eyes with him for a second, before he began fucking his mouth. Caleb's seven inch cock slipped in and out of Lucas's wet, warm throat as he face-fucked him roughly. Lucas loved the feeling of being dominated, and his hand furiously stroked himself until he blew his load on the floor. His groans were muffled by the large dick in his mouth, and the vibrations deep within his throat finished off Caleb.

Caleb began pumping thick ropes of cum in Lucas's mouth, filling him up completely. A little spilled out of his mouth, so Caleb used the tip of his cock to pick it up and feed it back to the boy. Lucas swallowed quickly, the taste of the saltiness driving him crazy. His chin had a few dribbles that he used his tongue to lick up. Caleb pulled him up and pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. He could taste his own seed in Lucas's mouth, and that only turned him on more. He wrapped his hand around both of their sensitive rods and pumped them together. The feeling of their cum-slick cocks sliding up against each other made them moan loudly. Thank goodness Lucas's parents had left for work early. Caleb gave Lucas one last kiss before he pulled away.

They reluctantly had to go to school that day, but Lucas knew things would be different. He knew that Caleb wanted to fuck him, and he would let him. Caleb wiped off and slipped into his underwear, helping Lucas back into his.

"That was hot," Lucas said after some silence. Caleb cracked a smile himself.

"You know how to take a cock," he replied, slapping him on the ass as he left the bathroom. Caleb went downstairs to the living room to retrieve his backpack. His phone fell out of the pocket and vibrated against the hardwood floor. Curiously, he bent down to pick it up. He opened the text message and read it carefully:

Getting dirty after your shower? What if Hannah found out? Welcome to my game. It's about to get fun.

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb looked up from his phone, seeing who was around. No one was looking through the windows or creeping in the bushes. Who could have seen? Caleb's heart began pounding frantically. This could not get out to people. Caleb could not let this kind of news go public, especially in a town like Rosewood. Emily was already the town's star homosexual. He refused to be the runner up. He went upstairs to the bathroom. Lucas was in the shower, singing terribly. Caleb didn't want to call attention to himself, so he bit his lip to avoid letting a laugh slip out. He moved to the window, scanning to see if anyone had a clear view of the bathroom. The house next door had a wide window, and someone had their back to Caleb. It was a boy; brown hair, wearing a gray sweater and a pair of jeans. He turned around and Caleb moved out of view. He peeked slowly, making sure he couldn't be seen. He instantly recognized the face. Noel Kahn slipped on his backpack before he moved away from the window.

Caleb could help but gasp a little. The shower water went off and he could hear Lucas shake off in the shower. He climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel, running it through his hair. Caleb, in the corner, and unseen for a minute, admired his naked body. The smooth skin of his back, the water falling off his round ass. Caleb did not want to be caught staring, so as Lucas began humming, he climbed into the shower slowly. He stood silently while Lucas dried off and put his clothes on. When he bent down to put on his underwear, Caleb bit his lip. He didn't have time to imagine banging him. Lucas pulled on a shirt and walked to his bedroom. Caleb let out a sigh of relief and climbed out of the bathtub. He crept past Lucas's door and grabbed his bag on the living room couch. Noel Kahn was not going to get away with this. Caleb closed the door behind him as he headed to school.

Noel ignored the text he received from Mona. He was tired of talking to her, and she was annoying the hell out of him. She couldn't see that it was a one night thing, and he didn't want to deal with her drama in his life. He put his phone in his pocket, standing from the lunch table he'd been sitting at. One of his friends nodded at him as he left. Noel headed to the bathroom. What he didn't know was that Caleb was following right behind him. Noel pushed the boys bathroom door open, heading inside. Caleb grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him against the tile wall. No one else was with them, which was unfortunate for Noel. Caleb was pissed.

"Ah, what the hell, man?" Noel complained, trying to shake Caleb's hand off of his shoulder. Caleb didn't budge at all.

"I got your text message. It was real cute. Now, what did you have to say to me?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, unsure whether Caleb was crazy or not. At this very moment, he was acting less than sane. Caleb dug in his pocket while he talked.

"Don't play stupid, Noel. I know you sent me this," he said, opening up his text and putting in front of Noel so he could read it. Noel scanned the phone, raising an eyebrow.

"Well for one thing, I never sent you this text message. But besides that, who did you get dirty with? Don't you live with Lucas? Wait..." Noel's face broke out into a smile. He couldn't hide his happiness. He loved having dirt on people and using it against them. He'd make the perfect suspect. Caleb grabbed him forward and slammed him back against the wall.

"If you tell anyone, I swear I'll kick your ass."

"Sure you won't kiss it?" he retorted, smiling devilishly. Caleb was in no mood for jokes or humor. He raised a fist to bring down and Noel flinched. Noel wasn't afraid of fighting anyone, but he didn't think this would be the best way to solve the problem. He wouldn't let this go though.

"I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Noel would like that. He liked sex in general, whether it be with a woman or a man, boy or girl, student or teacher. He just liked to get his rocks off whenever he could. Noel grabbed Caleb's hand and ripped it from his shirt.

"Not from you," he growled, pushing past him and heading to the urinal. Caleb stood awkwardly there, trying to look as menacing as possible. It really wasn't working, so he walked over to use one himself. Caleb kept his eyes away from Noel. He didn't want to accidentally see something. Noel, on the other hand, wanted to wave his dick around in Caleb's face. It had been a while since he had hooked up with anyone, and he was in desperate need of a good fuck. He wasn't going to approach Caleb though. He knew he would say no. Lucky for him that his concurrent enrollment class was coming up. At Rosewood's high school, students could take classes at a college campus for credits while they were still in high school. Noel, just his luck, had a certain English professor for his class.

Noel knocked on Ezra's door, nerves on edge. He had never ambushed his teachers before, but he knew that Fitz had a thing for his students. Noel had purposely skipped his class, just to get in trouble with his professor. Ezra opened the door and looked to see who was knocking. He frowned when he saw it was his student. He had half-hoped Aria would show up.

"Look who decided to show up?" he said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. Noel couldn't help but smile. Ezra was incredibly sexy when he was upset.

"I had stuff to see, people to do."

"People to do?" he asked, cracking a bit of a smile. Noel, however annoying and unnecessary he acted, could always make him laugh. That was part of the reason he had loved teaching at Rosewood High. Noel nodded, smiling wider. God, Ezra was gorgeous. He didn't stop his hands from touching Ezra's arms, slowly traveling up to his face. Noel closed the door, pushing him against it. All the window blinds were drawn. Good. Ezra had never been pushed around like this. His dark eyes locked with Noel's and he knew what was going to happen. Noel began unbuttoning his professor's white shirt, running his hand down the man's chest. There was a small patch of hair on his chest and Noel kissed it as he slipped the shirt off of his arms.

Ezra pulled his belt open, sliding it out of the loops and dropping it to the floor. He unbuttoned Noel's pants, sliding them off. Noel grunted while he kissed Ezra's chest. Fitz pushed him back, dragging him to his desk. Ezra bent Noel over the wood, dropping to his knees to face his ass. With force, he yanked down his boxers, exposing his ass. Ezra licked his lip, spanking him a few times. Noel groaned in pleasure as he was touched.

"You like that? You like being late to my class and getting spanked for it?" Ezra said loudly. He spanked him a few more times to get an answer. Noel winced a few times, but that didn't stop him.

"Yeah, I love it. I might miss class more often." He replied. Ezra was rock hard as he spread Noel's cheeks to reveal his puckered hole. He lapped at it slowly, massaging around it with his index finger.

"Aw, fuck yeah. Right there, Ezra!"

He thrust a finger inside of Noel, eliciting a nice, loud shout of ecstasy. His ass clamped around the finger, and as he tried to sprawl over the desk, he knocked off a cup of coffee. It broke on the floor, warm, brown liquid spilling out everywhere. Neither Noel nor Ezra paid attention though. Ezra pulled his slick finger out and pushed it back in further, licking his pink hole while he did so. Another finger went in, stretching him wider. Noel bucked against his fingers, his own hand reaching down to jack himself off. Ezra was tired of waiting and stood up. He unzipped his dark dress pants, sliding them off of his waist and kicking them off. He also removed his shoes and socks, pulling his tie over his head. Ezra grabbed Noel's hips, steadying himself. He aligned his thick cock with Noel's small hole.

He applied pressure, the head going inside, slick from the saliva. Noel cried out, falling on the table. He grabbed the edge of the wood, squeezing tightly. It hurt, but fuck if it didn't feel good too. Ezra slowly pushed himself in deeper before his whole cock was inside. He pulled out and jammed himself in hard.

"Fuck!" Noel screamed, arching his back. "Fuck me, Ezra! Fuck me just like that." Ezra's face broke into a smile as he began to thrust farther into Noel. His balls slapped against Noel's and he shivered. He rode him with a rhythm, one that didn't go too fast and had the right speed. Noel pulled on his own cock while he felt the ridges of Ezra against inside of him. He moaned his name, loud and clear. He didn't care who heard what they were doing. Noel bucked against the older man, wanting to go faster. "Harder, faster." He said simply, pushing on the desk for balance.

Ezra obliged to his suggestion and pushed into him harder, grinding into him. He rolled his hips up to shove his cock inside of Noel. Ezra knew he didn't have much time before his next class, and he wanted to see Noel's face as he fucked him. Ezra pulled out of Noel, flipped him on his back on his desk, and shoved his dick back inside of him.

"Jesus fucking- ngh…" he cried, his back now on the dark wood. He jacked his own dick, pulling Ezra's face down to kiss him. He slid his tongue up and down Ezra's, fighting for dominance as a bottom. Ezra let him win. He put both hands on either side of the desk and rolled his hips into Noel again, feeling him cry out as his lips pressed to the boys. Noel backed himself onto Ezra harder, knowing he was about to cum. He aimed his cock up at Ezra's chest, getting a few more strokes in before he shot. His stream of thick white fell from Ezra's chest, dripping onto Noel's balls. He was out of breath, the pleasure of a cock buried deep inside of him still apparent. He closed his eyes and bucked against Ezra, riding out his orgasm.

"Fucking tight ass… I'm gonna- agh-" he tried to force out, but couldn't. His eyes closed shut, and he felt like melting away. His cum began to fill Noel's ass, and he pulled out to also spray on Noel's cock and balls. His mess dripped all over Noel's body. Ezra shoved himself back in for the last bit, breathing heavily. He moved to his knees, inhaling the scent of Noel's ass. He licked his cum out, swirling it in his mouth and savoring the flavor. He made his way up to Noel's balls, licking sperm up. Whose? He didn't know, nor did he care. Finally he slid his mouth around Noel's limping cock, eating all of the warm white spunk from there. Noel groaned and squirmed under the hands of the man. They were both out of breath as they put their clothes back on.

There was a knock on the door. Aria held her books close to her chest, smiling. She was excited to see her boyfriend. Ezra looked at Noel, quickly putting the rest of his clothing back on. Noel did the same thing, and soon they were both fully dressed. He let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. When Aria saw the both of them, she was a little surprised.

"Oh. Hey, Noel." She gave a small wave, looking at Ezra with a weird look. She wasn't friends with Noel, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Hey Aria. I was just leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Fitz." Ezra nodded and waved goodbye. Noel brushed past Aria and headed out of the building. Aria watched him, turning her attention back to Fitz.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, he was just late to class and I wanted to talk to him about his grades." She nodded nonchalantly, moving to his desk.

"Okay then! So, I was wondering," she said as he went to his closet to hang up his jacket and go through the pockets. His back was to her. "Would you like to have dinner with me on Friday night? We can go out to a nice restaurant." Ezra looked over his shoulder at her, smiling. He returned to his jacket.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure. My parents won't be home then, so I can sneak back later if I need to." She let out a little laugh, sitting down at his desk. She noticed that many of his papers were moved at odd angles, and his desk looked weird. Her eyes then found the broken coffee mug on the floor. She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what happened.

"Ezra… why is there a broken mug on your floor?" He spun around on his heels, following her eyes. He had forgotten about the broken mug.

"Oh. Um… that…"


	3. Chapter 3

The tree was set up perfectly. Each little blue, red, yellow, and green bulb was positioned correctly. Candy canes and tinsel were strung around the evergreen coniferous that sat in the living room. Hanna put the last bit of ribbon on the top of it while Caleb held her steady. He didn't want her to fall from the ladder. Lucas returned to his living room with a bowl of popcorn, sitting on the couch. He watched as the two of them put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree. Hanna put the last bit of tinsel on, climbing down. Luca had requested to put the angel on top of the tree, so he climbed from his couch to do so. Hanna kissed Caleb on the cheek as she went to the bathroom. He smiled at her back as she left.

Lucas stepped up on the small stairs while Caleb made sure he didn't fall. Lucas put the beautiful accessory atop the large pine and adjusted it a bit. It was perfect. Caleb, smiling to himself, pinched Lucas's butt.

"Ah!" Lucas cried, jumping a little. The small steps fell out from under him. For a moment Lucas felt sick, but Caleb caught him in his arms. Lucas, blushing, looked up at the boy who saved him. Caleb kissed him on the lips, making sure Hanna wasn't near them. He set Lucas on the floor, picking up the steps.

"Like that?" he asked, smiling at the boy's face. Lucas bit his lip and nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. Caleb nodded to himself as he put the stool back in the closet. "Well then I know what to give you as a present for tomorrow." Lucas was curious now. He didn't know if that was meant to be sexual or not, but he liked it just the same. Hanna walked back into the living room, looking at her two favorite boys.

"The tree looks perfect, guys. Lucas, your parents are gonna love it." She walked to the couch, grabbing the bowl and sitting down on the far left side. She patted the middle seat next to her. Caleb obliged, sitting down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at Lucas. "We should watch a movie. Do you have 'A Christmas Story'?" she asked. Lucas nodded excitedly and made his way to the movie shelf next to the television. He found the DVD and put it in the player, pressing start on the remote. He flicked the lights off, sitting next to Caleb. Caleb smiled when their knees brushed.

He didn't want to cheat on Hanna. He really did care about her feelings. She was his first time, after all. Caleb didn't have any romantic feelings for her anymore. He wanted to be with someone like Lucas. Not only a boy, but someone bashful, shy, and still somehow commanding all of the attention from his suitors. The movie started after a few old movie previews. Lucas moved to Caleb's neck, kissing him softly and quietly. Hanna's attention was on the television, not the boy stealing her guy. Caleb wrapped his hand in Lucas's, trying to focus on the movie, but having the hardest time doing so.

Mona was tired of setting up for Christmas. She was tired of Noel refusing to help her out. Hell, he didn't even answer her calls or texts. She had a feeling he was either cheating on her, or he was dumping her. Either way, she wasn't going to allow that. Mona's parents were out doing some last minute Christmas shopping and had asked her to set up the lights outside. She pulled the ladder out of the back and set it up to continue on from the spot her dad stopped at. She frowned at all of this work. She was a girl, and she shouldn't have to be doing this stuff.

She hung the thick ropes of Christmas lights up, humming a popular pop song from the radio she fell in love with. There was a crunch of snow under her. She looked down, trying to locate where the sound came from. Her vision was altered by the angle she was in. She didn't see anything and returned to her task. Another crunch made her nervous. Mona slowly began climbing down the ladder, slinging the lights over her shoulder so she wouldn't trip on them.

Mona let a cry out when the ladder was pushed out from under her. For a moment she fell, but gripped onto the lights. Her stomach dropped. Someone under her grabbed the string of lights, wrapping them around her throat. Mona kicked wildly, screaming for help. No one came. When the person finished restricting her throat, they wrapped the lights around her wrists behind her back. Mona's screams came to a halt. Her eyes began watering as she swung around. Her head drooped to the side. Finally she gave up. She knew she was going to die. Her eyes closed slowly, the last person she saw standing in front of her. Looking up at their handiwork, they smiled. Mona caught their face. She knew that her killer was-

Noel heard something. Something that sounded like a scream for help. He ran to the sound of the noise, his heart pounding. It sounded like Mona. He might not like the girl, but he didn't want her to get hurt. What good would she be to him then? He opened her front door, running to her bedroom. She wasn't in there. Everywhere he looked was empty. He opened the back door and stepped outside. He spotted the fallen ladder first. Then he noticed Mona hanging from the roof. His stomach dropped and he almost threw up. Her eyes were closed as she gently swung back and forth. Noel ran to her body, terrified to touch it. The Christmas lights she hung from blinked a few times, then shut off for good.

Noel spotted a piece of paper attached to her stomach with tape. He pulled it off, his hands shaking slightly. His eyes scanned over the note:

Little boys like you shouldn't interfere with relationships. The girlfriend always gets hurt, just like Mona. Stay away from Ezra, or another girlfriend will be next. I see everything, Noel. Everything.

-A

Noel almost fell to the floor. His head swirled and his stomach did a few flips. Someone had seen him with Ezra yesterday. Someone was threatening to kill Aria. Someone killed Mona. He shoved the note in his pocket, dialing 911 with frigid fingers. He couldn't form a clear sentence, and had trouble telling the operator what happened. Finally he got it out before he turned away from the dead body in front of him. Mona was dead. Whoever this "A" person was had killed his girlfriend. He had to tell Ezra about this psychopath.


	4. Chapter 4

A little over a year had passed since the untimely death of Mona Vanderwaal. The shock had hit the city hard. They were just getting over the death of Alison DiLaurentis when another girl her age was murdered. The problem was that both murders were still unsolved. While the police forces were actively working on the murder of Alison, the hunt for Mona's killer had run dry. There had been only one set of footprints in Mona's snow-covered backyard and those belonged to Noel. He was no longer a suspect because of his alibi. The only explanation authorities could come up with was that the killer entered from the front of the house and stood on the patio where there was no snow. They exited from the front door, and by the time this hypothesis had been created, a fresh layer of snow covered their tracks. But they would not give up on this. They would find out who had killed Mona.

Caleb stood in front of Mona's home with Hanna by his side. He knew she couldn't do this alone, and he agreed to help her. The girl had already been through so much with the death of her former best friend that he couldn't bear to let her go by herself. He took her hand and walked through the front door of the home with her. Mona's parents had given the two permission to take what they pleased from their daughter's bedroom. Hanna made her way up the stairs, pushing past the bedroom door. It looked as if nothing had happened to the girl. Her textbooks still sat atop the desk in the corner of her room. Her bed hadn't been made. It was as if Mona's parents hadn't come in the room at all. Hanna didn't doubt that for a second.

"I just need to get some of our old photos," she said to the boy. He nodded and stood to the side, allowing her the space she needed. Hanna walked to the closet and began pushing clothing out of the way, searching for a box deep in the back. She lifted the ornately designed box and removed the lid.

"Find them?" Caleb asked curiously. She smiled over her shoulder and nodded. The smile hurt them both. Caleb had come out to the girl six months after Mona's death. She promised to keep his secret even though he'd cheated on her. He refused to out the boy he'd been with, and although it hurt not to know who he'd been with, she understood. She'd gone through the same pain when it came to Emily. "Awesome," he smiled.

"I'll take these downstairs and then we can leave," she said casually, turning on her heels and marching to her car. He shrugged and wandered towards the box, nosily taking a peek inside. There wasn't much more than a large stack of papers. He began fingering through them. The papers stopped a good inch from the bottom. Puzzled, Caleb lifted the stack of papers out of the box. A small, red photo book was all that remained in the box. Hanna must not have seen it.

"Hey, Hanna?" he asked, flipping through the book. He didn't want her to forget this one. The first few pages were empty, but suddenly his stomach turned. Pages upon pages were filled with pictures of him and Lucas together. The first time Lucas gave him a blowjob. The quicky in the locker room after the pep assembly. Jerking each other off in the movie theater. Mona had been watching him every single time. His blood felt cold. Caleb heard Hanna coming up the stairs, and he quickly hid the book back in the box and covered it up with papers. She poked her head around the corner a moment later.

"Yeah?"

"I… I got lonely," he lied.

"C'mon, silly. We gotta get home and work on our assignment for English."

"Actually," he said, "I have to get home and help my aunt finish packing. Someone bought the house."

"Oh. Well, we'll work later, then," Hanna said cheerfully. Caleb forced a smile and nodded.

"Great! I have to go to the bathroom," he said quickly.

"Well, I'll be down in my car when you're ready to go," Hanna replied. She turned and left, eager to get home and look through her pictures. Caleb waited until she left before he stuffed the picture book into his backpack. He'd have to finish looking through them when he got home.

Caleb locked the door to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He unzipped his backpack on his desk and pulled the red book out. Caleb could feel his heart pounding deep in his chest. While he was driving home with Hanna, he'd tried to push it out of his mind, but the idea of Mona watching everything he did was insidious. It wormed its way back into his thought process every other minute. His aunt had asked him to help transport boxes from the house, and that had taken an hour or two. Finally he'd gotten home and rushed upstairs to get the book out and flip through it. He slowly cracked it open and continued where he last left off. Him and Lucas making out in Lucas' living room. The dirty pictures the boys had both sent to each other. Copies of his love letters meant for Lucas' eyes only.

It was a collection of everything he'd ever done romantically or sexually with the other boy. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he turned the page and it seemed as if it was a new chapter of the twisted book. Instead of him and Lucas, there were pictures of Ezra and Noel. Noel on top of the man's desk. Noel with some girl behind the school. Noel by himself in his bed. This chapter was about him. Caleb couldn't stop flipping. Ezra with Noel on some sort of camping trip. Noel going down on an unidentified guy with a star tattoo on the back of his thigh. Ezra fingering Noel. Soon the book slipped from Caleb's hands and fell to the floor. There was a picture of Noel and Mona near the end of the book. None of this made sense. Why would Mona take a picture like this of herself? Unless… Unless she didn't take those pictures. It clicked in his brain. Mona had been dead long before any of the other things with him and Lucas happened.

In fact, Mona had been a victim herself. Someone had been watching her, too. With shaky hands, Caleb picked up the book and turned the last page. Instead of a sick photo, there was a note written in scraggly red handwriting.

Say cheese.

-A


End file.
